


seek tolerable arrangements despite the world's state

by sapphfics



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 15:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: In one reboot, they had a threesome.
Relationships: Tahani Al-Jamil/Chidi Anagonye/Eleanor Shellstrop
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	seek tolerable arrangements despite the world's state

In one reboot, they had a threesome.

These are things she can think about now she lives in the Judges penthouse in space. Go figure. 

Eleanor has kept this information stored at the back of her mind, the same way her mother hid all the good weed in the back of the closet back on earth. She knows that what happened between them definitely wasn’t part of some elaborate torture scheme. It wasn’t the universe where Tahani was her soulmate, though, but Eleanor still dreams of that reboot sometimes when she’s lonely. Dreams about Chidi too, even though she sees him every day. (She doesn’t allow herself to feel lonely now since she’s technically one of four gods. She doesn’t dream anymore. Why would she? She has everything she could possibly want.)

No. It was a universe where she was told she had two soulmates and if she picked one, the other would die. That’s where it happened. 

She isn’t sure if either of them remember it. She can hope. 

When Chidi woke up, Eleanor was holding his hand, and the first thing he said to her was “I knew you weren’t God!” 

Eleanor had laughed even as he had apologised, because the other option was sobbing and she doesn’t cry. Then he had kissed her until the Judge killed another Janet and brought them crashing back into reality. 

They all judge human lives now. She and Chidi and Tahani. The second it was all decided, Jason elects to help Brent recuperate and become a better person in The Good Place whilst Michael runs the neighborhood more legitimately this time. Simone starts teaching classes for residents. Janet throws a funeral for the Janets that The Judge murdered - about half of them, as far as Eleanor can tell - and had gone into her void and hasn’t been seen since. Eleanor thinks it’s because they lost Bad Janet too, and Janet blames herself. 

Still. She now lives in space, so it can’t be all bad. The Judge is gone for good. 

And, of course, there are her roommates. 

Eleanor used to despise sharing space back on Earth, but with Tahani and Chidi it’s easy. Like breathing again. 

She and Chidi aren’t exactly back together yet, but there’s still something. There’s something she feels for Tahani too. God, she is such a cliché and she knows it. But that doesn’t stop her from kissing both of them in the same room, asking them if they are okay with this, and it doesn’t stop them from kissing her back. 

“Tahani?” Eleanor says, slightly stunned. She’d kissed girls before, but mostly in bars so the other girl could get some dirtbag guy. Eleanor hasn’t ever kissed a girl who wasn’t straight and now that she has it feels like all the air has been put back in her lungs. “What about you and Jason?” 

“Oh,” Tahani breaks apart their kiss for a second and it’s maddening. “I am, as you Americans say, so over it.” 

“Thank god,” Chidi says. “Not that I was jealous or anything. Totally not. Also, I just want you guys to know that I don’t see your love as a fetish, I want you to be happy and I’m happy when you are and-“ 

“Kiss me again?” Eleanor says with a smirk. And of course, he does. 

She can already see Chidi planning out how big their bed will have to be if their going to share it, and thinks that maybe this new world they’ve sculpted could be better than the last. 

If not, they will force it to be. They know the drill by now, and they always win when they stick together.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse for this and i don’t rlly like this fic tbh but i’m excited for the finale woooo hope whoever has read this doesn’t hate it too much shdbdb


End file.
